El secreto de la felicidad
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Jiraiya regresa de su viaje para pasar navidad con la familia de Minato. Lo que menos esperaba era que cierta rubia estuviera invitada también. ¿Qué hacer cuando te encuentras con tu esposa, quien te echo de la casa por escribir novelas eróticas? Tener un viaje de nostalgia. [¡Feliz navidad a mi amigo secreto!] JiraiyaxTsunade / One-shot


**Notas de Autor:** Esto se lo dedico a mi querida amiga secreta: NagatoYuki-chan (a quien no sé si llamarla con el "chan" o solo Yuki a secas)

Querida amiga secreta, todos tus pedidos me encantaron. De verdad quería hacer un poco de todo pero en eso creo que se me cruzaron los cables y tuve que comenzar de nuevo limitandome a una sola idea a la vez. Al final este es el resultado, espero que te guste y sea lo que estabas esperando ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Aviso:** Este fic es parte de la actividad "AMIGO SECRETO 2019" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

**Advertencia:** Capítulo único.

.

* * *

**El secreto de la felicidad**

* * *

**.**

Cada vez que mira un muérdago recuerda aquel día. El día en el que, bajo la luz de la luna en una de esas tantas fiestas universitarias a las que asistía, conoció a una belleza de exquisitas curvas, largo cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

Los labios que chocaron contra los suyos eran rosados y carnosos, aquella boca sabía a sake y a palabras de enojo. Pero por sobretodo, era la suavidad de aquel busto contra su pecho lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Si extendía las manos, abriendo y cerrando los puños en el aire, aún podía ser capaz de recordar su peso...

Una sonrisa libidinosa se posó en su rostro.

—Mamá ¿de qué se está riendo ese anciano?

—No mires cariño. —respondió la madre a su hijo interponiéndose entre éste y el hombre de cabello plateado que esperaba en aquella parada del tren. La mujer apresuro sus pasos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria al anciano pervertido.

Jiraiya tosió, recuperando la compostura.

Esta vez—sentado a las cinco de la tarde en una de las tantas bancas en aquella estación del tren—, volvió a mirar a aquel inocente muérdago decorando el techo y solo pudo suspirar.

Aquella belleza lo había golpeado fuera de su vida. Y no, no estaba exagerando, fue a golpes…

En fin, no le servía de mucho pensar en los viejos tiempos, tan solo sonrió al ver a una joven pareja pararse allí por "casualidad". Aunque muy casual no fue si la manera en la que el emocionado chico de alborotada cabellera negra le reveló a la abochornada chica castaña el hecho era suficiente indicación. Jiraiya miró como el chico se alzó de hombros y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de la chica, para luego mandarle a espaldas de la chica un pulgar arriba a un amigo suyo que veía todo desde no muy lejos. Ese amigo, de cabello plateado y mascarilla negra, no reveló ningún sentimiento en especial, tan solo devolvió el gesto y siguió leyendo despreocupado su libro… Espera ¿no es esa una de sus últimas publicaciones? Quién lo diría ¡Ese joven tiene gran gusto en literatura!

No se encontraba con fans muy seguido, así que pensó que sería buena idea acercarse y matar algo de tiempo hablando con ese muchacho, pero entonces una inconfundible voz llamó su atención desde no muy lejos.

—¡Sensei! Bienvenido de vuelta —aquel fue el llamado de su querido hijo y estudiante favorito. Si cerraba los ojos era capaz de visualizar a ese pequeño niño de diez años que acogió del orfanato. Tan solo había ido buscando información para sus libros pero terminó conociendo a esa pequeña bola de felicidad.

No le gustaban los niños, en realidad los detestaba, pero Minato siempre fue un muchacho tranquilo y educado que raramente mostraba tener algún capricho. De alguna manera terminó encariñandose y pidiendole a Tsunade que lo ayudara a sacar al pobre chico de ese horrible lugar. Cosa que demoró un tiempo, con todo el papeleo y los requisitos que pedían que fueran una pareja casada.

"_¡Te dije que te debía una por pagar mis deudas pero ¿al menos tienes alguna idea de cómo ser padre?!"_ había dicho ella. Aceptando ayudarlo sin dudarlo mucho—como la gran apostadora que es—pero con la condición de sumarse al vagón porque "_Ni creas que dejaré que ese pobre niño se vuelva un pervertido como tú"_

En esos tiempos tenían una relación no definida. No eran una pareja en sí, pero tenían sus libertades entre ellos. Tampoco eran muy buenos amigos, aunque siempre terminaban buscando al otro por compañia. Eran buenos compañeros de copas, esa era la realidad, y de alguna manera logró atarla a él de manera legal.

Para bien o para mal, el fruto de sus esfuerzos estaba allí frente a él.

El joven de treinta años tiene una cabellera rubia de un tono más oscuro de la de Tsunade, aun así muchos los confunden como madre e hijo (lo cual, técnicamente, es verdad). Sus ojos azules, que siempre veían todo con curiosidad, ahora tenían un deje de sabiduría y calidez.

Minato se había convertido en un gran hombre, y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Te he dicho varias veces que me puedes llamar papá, pero aún sigues insistiendo en llamarme maestro. —reclamó con un fingido dolor en su voz, esto se había convertido en una rutina entre los dos. Nunca espero que lo llamara papá, y después de tanto tiempo, el mote de sensei se volvió tan familiar qué le era ya difícil no responder a el. Aunque lo único que llegó a enseñarle a Minato fue a leer y escribir caracteres más avanzados durante esos días que pasó haciendo sus investigaciones en el orfanato.

Minato soltó una suave risa, acercándose a paso seguro para luego extender sus brazos en un abrazo que Jiraiya con gusto recibió.

—Es bueno verte de vuelta sensei. Sinceramente pensé que no lo lograrías con este clima. —admitió en un tono culpable al separarse.

Jiraiya bufó.

—Como si una tormenta me detuviera de visitar a mi ahijado en navidad. —en verdad había sido un dolor de cabeza que le cancelaran el vuelo y tuviera que viajar casi un día entero en tren para llegar a Konoha—. ¿Qué tal está Naruto, por cierto? —preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo a la banca donde había dejado su equipaje, pero Minato fue más rápido y tomó la maleta primero. Jiraiya supo qué era una batalla perdida, así que tan solo siguió a Minato cuando este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación.

—Emocionado, no te ha visto desde el festival de los cerezos en flor y ha querido enseñarte las figuras de acción que le regalamos en su cumpleaños.

Jiraiya no sabía si reír o llorar. Naruto pudo haber heredado la apariencia de Minato pero cuidar de él era mil veces el trabajo que tuvo que hacer con su padre. En realidad, Minato se cuidaba solo así que no hacía mucho en primer lugar, pero la última vez que vio a Naruto este se trepó al techo porque quería atrapar un pájaro para mandarle un mensaje urgente a su amigo en Suna. Al parecer nadie le ha dicho aún cómo funciona realmente el correo postal y sólo hacía lo que vio en una película.

En una anterior ocasión, Naruto pintarrajeo todos sus manuscritos porque "_Eran dibujos raros y feos, así que les puse color"_.

En resumen, un pequeño monstruo.

—Espero que no quiera subirse de nuevo al techo para hacer sus juguetes volar.

Minato rió de forma nerviosa.

—¿Eh? Bueno… no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Ah, entonces si lo hizo.

*.*.*

El resto del trayecto a casa de Minato fue hecho en auto. Comenzó a relatar sus travesías a través del país y de cómo estuvo por un tiempo en el extranjero por una exhibición de sus libros que se hizo en Ame. Allí conoció a un trío de jóvenes entusiastas interesados en sus obras, sobre todo Yahiko. Konan era respetuosa aunque un poco escéptica sobre sus libros, y Nagato parecía que había sido arrastrado por los otros dos. Pero Jiraiya sabe que con un poco de motivación, Konan y Nagato llegarían a ver el valor de la verdadera literatura.

Debido al tráfico, el recorrido de diez minutos se convirtió en uno de veinte y mientras Minato se concentraba en el tránsito, Jiraiya echaba de a rato miradas a la ciudad más allá de la ventana de pasajero. Han sido meses desde la última vez que estuvo en Konoha, y antes de eso, otros cuantos meses más. Podría intentar venir más a menudo, pero no era como si tuviera una casa a la cual regresar. Minato tenía su propio hogar ahora, y el departamento donde solían vivir era propiedad de Tsunade así que no, era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar por la editorial, viajar ligero, y en general vivir esa vida de soltero sin ataduras que siempre había deseado.

Aunque técnicamente sigue casado por asuntos legales.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa de dos plantas de color amarillo. Era modesta y simple, como la casa de cualquier familia media.

De repente Minato se mostró aún más nervioso.

—Sensei, hay algo que no le he dicho.

—¿Uhm? No será… ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de casarte con Kushina? Pues dejame decirte hijo que ya es un poco tarde para eso pero tienes todo mi apoyo. —era en parte broma y parte en serio. Kushina es, sin duda alguna, hermosa y una gran persona, pero era como ver a una segunda Tsunade en versión pelirroja. Al menos Kushina no tiene vicios hacia el trago o las apuestas.

—¡No, no, Kushina y yo estamos bien! Realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sensei.

—Menos mal. En mis pesadillas termino haciéndome cargo de Naruto, sin ofender.

Minato suelta una risa, y Jiraiya se alegra de ver que la tensión desapareció.

—No me ofendo. Naruto es un niño muy hiperactivo pero por suerte Kushina es capaz de seguirle el paso.

—Entonces menos mal que Kushina y tú siguen igual de enamorados como cuando se casaron. Ven, entremos. Espero que Naruto al menos sepa leer el periódico porque le daré uno de mis libros como regalo. —proclamó soltando una carcajada, levantando su equipaje, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para gran consternación del rubio.

—¡Es-espere, Sensei! ¡Aun no le he dicho que-!

Las palabras de Minato fueron cortadas el momento en el que la puerta de la casa se abrió y por esta salió una mujer de apariencia joven, largo cabello rubio, y ojos miel. El rostro pasó de enojo, a shock, tristeza, y luego a enojo otra vez. Aunque la tristeza muy probablemente fue una ilusión procurada por los deseos de su mente.

—¡Lady Tsunade! ¡Ya hay vino en la mesa! ¡No necesita salir a comprar sake! —fue la voz de una joven de corta cabellera negra asomándose por detrás de su (aún) esposa. Shizune se fijó en su presencia y se dirigió a él con un saludo nervioso—. Ah, bienvenido de vuelta Jiraiya-san.

Shizune fue la segunda niña que adoptaron, aunque más que ser una niña, era ya una joven de catorce años cuando firmaron los papeles. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto donde ella fue la única sobreviviente. Tsunade fue quien la trató en la sala de urgencias, y desde entonces la ha tenido en un pedestal. Aunque no es como si las habilidades médicas de la rubia fueran para reírse, a decir verdad, posiblemente era la mejor doctora de todo el continente. Lo cual es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su vicio con los juegos de azar.

Ahora Shizune es toda una mujer trabajadora y graduada en medicina gracias a la influencia Senju que la acogió. Es menor a Minato por cuatro años, pero ha logrado mucho a sus veintiséis años. Hasta donde Jiraiya sabía, no estaba saliendo con alguien, y en parte se alegraba porque eso significaba que no habría otro Naruto sacandole canas verdes en su futuro cercano.

Tsunade salió de su estupor.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?! ¡Shizune! ¡¿Tú sabías de esto?!

La mencionada se sobresaltó.

—¿Eh? Bueno yo…

—Es culpa mía, no de Shizune. —intervino Minato con una sonrisa culpable pero no enteramente arrepentido del resultado. Solo entonces Jiraiya cayó en cuenta que Minato lo había guiado como ganado al matadero. Traidor —. Naruto quería verlos a ambos en esta navidad, y a Kushina le pareció buena idea. Shizune tan solo ayudo a que mamá no estuviera de guardia en el hospital. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro que sensei lograría llegar, por lo cual me sorprendió que me llamara para recogerlo de la estación.

Había considerado tomar un taxi y hacerlo sorpresa, pero Jiraiya sabía que apenas entrara a esa casa no tendría mucha oportunidad de hablar con su hijo a solas. Ahora, con la presencia de Tsunade, agradece más aún esa intuición.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era romper el hielo.

—¡Hey, Tsunade! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Veo que aún las mantienes igual de firmes como el primer día que te conocí!

Ah, se equivocó, la hizo enfadar más.

—¡Jiraiya! ¡Eres un viejo pervertido! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas comentarios indecorosos sobre mi busto frente a los niños?!

—Perdón, es difícil no hacerlo cuando sobresale tanto.

—¡Sensei! ¡Tsunade-san! ¿Por qué no mejor entramos?

*.*.*

Tomó un gran esfuerzo de parte de Minato y Shizune para hacer que Tsunade se calmara y quisiera regresar a la casa. Aunque esta se quejo todo el rato sobre la falta de sake en la mesa, y Jiraiya rió con fuerza al ver que en estos cinco años y medio de evitarse mutuamente no había cambiado para nada.

Ante la estrepitosa risa, ella volteo a mirar y sus miradas se cruzaron por un incómodo segundo antes de que ella le dirigiera una mueca de insatisfacción y apartará sus ojos. Jiraiya suspiro internamente, aquí iban de nuevo.

No dio ni más de cinco pasos desde el umbral de la puerta cuando una bola de energía amarilla se sujetó a sus piernas, dejándolo inmovilizado.

—¡Ero-sensei! —fue el apodo que con el que fue recibido por parte del mocoso. Sintió como un tic se activaba en su ceja izquierda.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ya te he dicho qué no lo llames así! —reprochó una mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos violetas. Kushina no demoró en acercarse y despegar al pequeño monstruo de siete años de sus piernas, abrazándolo contra sí para que no escapara a hacer más travesuras—. Lo siento Jiraiya-san, no sé de donde Naruto lo ha aprendido.

—Pero si tú lo llamas de esa forma ¡ack! ¡aprietas demasiado! —la voz de Naruto fue pequeña y apenas escuchable debido a cómo su cara se encontraba pegada al estómago de su madre. Jiraiya solo entendió que su ahijado estaba siendo asfixiado y soltó un suspiro. Lo que él daría por morir de esa forma...

—Seguramente fue de esos amigos suyos en la escuela. —Kushina soltó una risa nerviosa.

Jiraiya, acostumbrado ya a que el niño no le tenga ni la más mínima onza de respeto, decidió no luchar contra el inminente destino de ser llamado por apodos denigrantes.

Después de todo, él no es un simple pervertido, no. Él es un mega pervertido con clase que sabe controlarse… la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Así que tan solo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

—Los niños de hoy en día, aprenden tan rápido que no logran terminar de procesar la información. Por eso he decidido traerle uno de mis libros como re-

Fue interrumpido en media oración por tremendo zape a la cabeza que recibió.

—¡Jiraiya! ¡¿Qué clase de regalo le quieres dar a mi nieto!

Ah, que recuerdos. Aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido no rememorar ser abusado de esta manera.

*.*.*

La conversación continuó en el salón de estar, ya que Kushina tuvo que excusarse a la cocina y Shizune la acompañó para ayudar.

Naruto jalo de su brazo hasta hacerlo sentar en uno de los sofás, Minato los siguió de cerca con una sonrisa para luego decir qué iría a buscar algo de té, dejándolos a él, Tsunade, y Naruto, solos.

Ese Minato es un traidor.

Por suerte, o desgracia, Tsunade le dirigió otra mueca de hastío antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Debido a como eran más de lo normal y la casa tenía solo tres habitaciones, Tsunade y Shizune tienen la habitacion de huespedes, mientras que Jiraiya tendrá que compartir con Naruto. En parte esto se debe a su llegada tardía, pero admitía que era la opcion mas logica.

Aunque no diría que no a compartir con su (técnicamente) esposa, sus fantasías de una Tsunade esperándolo en un pijama revelador distaban mucho de la realidad. Si ese escenario se presentaba, solo podía imaginarse dos posibles resultados: o ser pateado al piso, o echado de la habitación para dormir en el sofá.

El mismo sofá en el que se encuentra sentado en estos momentos.

—¡Ero-sensei! ¡¿Donde has estado?!

El tic de su ceja izquierda se hizo otra vez presente.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes de llamar "Ero-sensei"?

—¡No! —exclamó con una sonrisa, como si le pareciera gracioso llamarlo así.

Un pequeño monstruo, sin duda.

—¿Por qué no pudiste ser más como Minato? Tú padre raramente me daba dolores de cabeza…

Naruto le dirigió una mirada curiosa y confundida con la boca abierta. Entonces cambió su semblante a uno más decidido, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—¡Oi! ¡¿A donde te fuiste Ero-sensei?! ¡Dijiste que me llevarías al cine en mi cumpleaños! —reprocho el mocoso con un puchero. Ah, así que está molesto por eso.

—A veces la vida no es como la queremos… —respondió en un tono sabio.

El mocoso lo pateó en la pierna y se fue a esconder detrás de Minato, quien recién regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de té. El rubio miró a su hijo correr hacia él con confusión, pero no tardó en atar cabos sueltos al ver a Jiraiya soltar maldiciones y abrazar adolorido su extremidad.

—¡Sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No…

Luego de comprobar que su osteoporosis no era tan mala como para que la patada de un niño energético le rompa un hueso, Minato le reprocho a su hijo sus malas acciones. Y Naruto, quien rara vez recibe reprimendas por parte de su padre, miró al suelo culpable.

—Pero Ero-sensei prometió llevarme al cine con Obaachan. ¿Por qué Ero-sensei y Obaachan nunca están juntos?

—Eso es… —Minato frunció un poco su entrecejo, sin saber qué responder. Pero al segundo siguiente, este sonrió con tristeza y revolvió los cabellos del niño—. Jiraiya-sensei tan solo ha estado muy ocupado este año, y tu abuela también con el hospital. Pero de seguro no tendrán problemas en llevarte al cine mañana ¿no es así, sensei?

La sonrisa que Minato le estaba ahora dirigiendo le causó un ligero escalofrío. Vaya, el matrimonio sí que cambia a la gente.

Aunque no era nadie para decir eso, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo se casó y dejó de perseguir a muchachas jóvenes casi todo el tiempo. Casí.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Tsunade.

Jiraiya terminó asintiendo ante la mirada un tanto agresiva por parte de Minato, y Naruto comenzó a hablar mil palabras por segundo sobre cómo había esta nueva película de acción que un tal niño Sasuke había ido a ver recientemente con su hermano y qué le molestaba que Sasuke la hubiera visto antes que él. Al parecer también había otro niño llamado Kiba que no dejaba de presumir sus figuras de acción basadas en la película.

—¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Aún no te he mostrado las figuras de acción qué me compro mi mamá en mi cumpleaños! ¡ya las traigo!

—No es… —Naruto se levantó como un resorte de donde había estado sentado al lado de Jiraiya en el sofá, para inmediatamente correr y desaparecer por el pasillo sin dejar que su abuelo terminará de hablar—. Necesario.

El viejo pervertido estaba seguro que no quería pasar el resto de la tarde hablando con un niño sobre sus muñecas de plástico. Pero resignandose a ese destino, tan solo suspiró y volvió a ver a su hijo, quien luego de servir el té se había sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

—Supongo que ya es muy tarde para reservar un hotel. —le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto adolorida debido al incómodo predicamento en el que ahora se encontraba.

—Sensei… ella no te odia ¿sabes?

Y como siempre, Minato veía a través de él. Sonriendo comprensivo y abriendo espacio al tema del cual tenía pocos deseos de hablar. Jiraiya suspiro, y cruzándose de brazos evitó aquella mirada al posar sus ojos en su taza de té.

—Sé que no me odia, he hecho cosas peores antes y aún así me ha ayudado tantas veces…

—Entonces… ¿por qué?...

¿Por qué huyes? Probablemente eso era lo que su hijo quería preguntar con aquella confusión consumiendo sus facciones.

—Por qué no quiero que me odie —dijo sin saber cómo más responder, pero luego de decirlo entendió que no muy lejos de la realidad estaba.

Sí, sabía qué Tsunade no lo odiaba. Pero eso no le daba seguridad de que en un futuro eso pasaría. En parte se había alejado debido al miedo, miedo de verla pronunciar esas palabras de nuevo…

La estrepitosa entrada de Naruto al salón, jalando del brazo de Tsunade, salvó a Jiraiya de tener que decir algo más, pero a su vez lo puso frente a otro problema.

"Ah, hemos saltado de la parrilla para caer en las brasas" pensó para sí.

*.*.*

La celebración que siguió fue sorprendentemente tranquila.

Tsunade raramente saltaba a atacar verbalmente, con excepción de ciertas ocasiones en las que se mencionaba el libro qué le deseaba regalar a Naruto. Libro del cual no ha llegado a hablar en detalles pero que de todas maneras todos lo estereotipan como otra de sus novelas eróticas. El que tenga una preferencia en gustos no significa que no pueda escribir acerca de otras cosas ¿saben?

Kushina había preparado ramen, cosa que a Minato y Naruto les encantaba, pero gracias a Shizune también tuvieron algo de pavo qué comer durante esa noche buena.

Naruto fue el primero en caer, nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que duermen los niños a su edad y la energía que Naruto gasta en tan solo hablar. Minato se lo llevó a su habitación, y no mucho tiempo después también se fue Kushina.

Tsunade se había retirado hace mucho, y fue apagando las luces que Jiraiya se despidió de Shizune para luego dirigirse a la habitación que compartiría por el momento con Naruto. Al parecer Minato ya se había tomado la molestia de sacar el futon y acomodarlo en el suelo, al pie de la cama en donde Naruto dormía a pierna suelta.

Ahí, acostado mirando al techo reflexionó sobre cómo pasó el día, admitiendo que no fue el desastre qué esperaba qué sería el momento en el que se dió cuenta que Tsunade también estaría. Era casi como volver a casa hace cinco años atrás, Naruto aún un bebé pero todos juntos en bajo un mismo techo, como la pequeña familia disfuncional que había logrado obtener.

Suspiró sabiendo que no podría dormir y se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El trayecto de vuelta al salón no fue largo, pero sí lleno de fotos en los pasillos. Sonrió viendo las fotos de Naruto entrando a su primer año de escuela, o de su cumpleaños número cinco—donde lo llevó a Suna consigo por un viaje de negocios, pero terminó haciéndose amigo de un niño pelirrojo que resultó ser el hijo del dueño de la editorial.

Se detuvo frente una foto de él y Tsunade parados atrás de un avergonzado Minato vestido con su túnica de graduación de la universidad. Recuerda lo orgulloso que se sintió aquel día y lo mucho que él y Tsunade llorarón para terminar incomodando a Minato. Sonrió divertido mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por aquel marco.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio y se sentó en el tatami, no le tomo mucho prender su pipa y exhalar humo al aire, mirando como este subía hacia las estrellas.

Era una noche tranquila y también nostálgica. Los dedos de su mano libre tambolirearon un poco contra su pierna izquierda al sentir la necesidad de agarrar una pluma y escribir unos cuantos versos solo porque sí, pero prefirió quedarse allí a contemplar el escenario.

—Fumar te causará cáncer de pulmón a tu edad.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al escuchar la voz que lo solía atormentar en sueños, pero no tomó mucho en recuperar su compostura. Giró la cabeza levemente hacia la puerta sin realmente voltear a ver y contestó.

—Tsuna, supongo que no soy el único que no puede dormir.

—Los niños duermen porque no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y eso qué dice de nosotros?

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio, y pensó que ya se había retirado cuando de repente la sintió tomar asiento a su lado en el tatami.

—No te he visto en casi dos años, y lo primero que haces es soltar comentarios pervertidos… —dijo ella con un suspiro cansino, seguro refiriéndose al encuentro que tuvieron aquella tarde durante su llegada. Jiraiya podía notar la nostalgia, pero también la furia contenida en cada palabra que la rubia pronunciaba—. Dime Jiraiya ¿esta es tu idea de hacer las cosas funcionar? Porque no siento que este ayudándonos una mierda.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, aceptando la culpa. Era cierto que la última vez que se vieron le juró que encontraría la forma de que su pequeña familia y su trabajo como escritor pudieran coexistir. La verdad era que nunca encontró una respuesta al problema, solo ha estado tomando el camino "fácil", aunque el camino fácil sea alejarse de sus seres queridos.

Se alzó de hombros.

—No puedo dejar de escribir, Tsuna. Es como si me prohibieran ser yo. —lo ha intentado. Oh, solo dios sabe lo mucho que deseaba no tener que sentir la necesidad de compartir sus sentimientos, aunque muchos de estos no los llegue a leer esa persona para la que van dirigidos…

No la podía ver, con su mirada fija en el cielo o los peces que nadaban en el pequeño estanque del patio se la imaginó afilando más sus ojos.

—¿Aunque eso signifique que te llegue a odiar?

Las palabras dolían como una descarga de electricidad, viajando muy rápido a través de su cuerpo, pero dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso.

—Escuché lo qué le dijiste a Minato. Jiraiya, no quieres que te odie ¿cierto?

Se negaba a responder esa pregunta. Responder significaba explicar más de la cuenta. Significaba tener que decir lo que por muchos años ha intentado esconder debajo de malas bromas y mentiras a medias.

—Jiraiya… Demonios ¡mírame cuando te hablo!

Era incapaz de desobedecer ese tono de voz, y suspirando por centésima vez, volteo a ver a esa persona sentada a su lado.

Era igual de hermosa a cómo la conoció. Con los cabellos dorados, sus ojos color de miel, y aquel par de labios rosados carnosos. No ha cambiado nada, sin duda los años le habían sentado bien, muy a diferencia de las marcas de edad qué podía encontrar en su propio rostro cada vez que se miraba así mismo en el espejo. Supo, desde el primer instante en que se enteró de lo talentosa que era, que ella merecía más. Claramente pudo haber conseguido a alguien mejor pero Jiraiya fue egoísta y terminó atandola a su lado en un falso matrimonio. Aunque para él al menos, nunca fue falso.

—Jiraiya… —ella dijo, su semblante duro pero también algo triste antes de ser ella la que desviara la mirada—. Te eche de la casa sin pensar, perdón.

La mujer, que ahora estaba a su lado, es una mujer fuerte, inteligente, y capaz. Ya era hora que la dejara ir.

—Ese día, dijiste que estabas harta de mi forma de ser, perdona por tener que soportar a este anciano todos estos años. —comenzó a hablar con un tono ligero, tratando de bromear un poco sobre la situación. Entonces sacó un sobre de su yukata y se lo entregó—. Creo que debimos hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tsunade arqueo una ceja. Curiosa, no pudo evitar abrirlo en ese momento y leer el contenido del mismo, su rostro deformandose en una mueca con sentimientos que a Jiraiya se le hizo difícil de leer.

—Pero esto es… —pronunció con conmoción.

Jiraiya suspiro y tomo otra aspiración de su pipa, soltando el humo en silencio a espera de algo más. Alguna declaración de rechazo o alivio o solamente alguna reacción qué no lo obligue a explicar. Pero en medio del silencio incómodo qué se había cernido entre ellos, su boca finalmente se aflojó.

—Son los papeles de divorcio qué te debí dar hace bastante tiempo. Perdona pero fueron difíciles de conseguir con tanto papeleo que tuve que juntar y recordar.

En realidad no había tomado casi nada de tiempo. Solo una semana de hundirse en alcohol y en sus pensamientos pesimistas lo llevaron a mandar la solicitud a una firma de abogados. Y cuando finalmente recibió los papeles no se atrevió a mandarselos a Tsunade o deshacerse de ellos, tan solo los guardó consigo como una carga con la que debería cargar.

Se sentía bien liberarse de esa carga, pensó. Mirando el casi hipnotizante movimiento del humo de su pipa subir al cielo, como los pedazos de su corazón esparciéndose en el viento.

El sonido de papel rasgandose lo hizo voltear a ver.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la escena de una Tsunade furiosamente haciendo añicos los papeles que tan solo esperaban su firma. Distantemente pensó en lo difícil que sería para Minato limpiar el confeti que ahora adornaba parte del patio, pero se centró más en las lágrimas que habían creado un río en las mejillas de aquella mujer.

Cuando finalmente no hubo nada más que rasgar, la rubia lo miró de frente.

—¿Sabes si quiera porque me case contigo?

Había un montón de respuestas que podía dar, como los papeles de adopción, que ella quería ser madre, o que su abuela Mito la dejará de molestar con eso de sentar cabeza. Había pensado en un montón de pretextos pero si era sincero, nunca supo cuál había sido la verdadera motivación, y siempre recuerda ese día en el que ella aceptó su medio-en-broma propuesta de matrimonio como el día en el que debió haberle metido un poco más de esfuerzo. Al menos ponerse de rodillas y tener un anillo, no tan solo soltarlo como si nada en una conversación cualquiera en la cafetería del hospital donde ella trabajaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que hasta ahora me pregunto porque aceptaste mi pobre propuesta. ¿Quien acepta casarse solo por un favor? Pensé que te habías vuelto loca.

—¡Tú me lo pediste! ¡¿A quién estas llamando loca?! Si no fuera porque eras tú nunca hubiera aceptado en primer lugar —lo último fue pronunciado un poco más bajo y con algo de rojo posándose en sus mejillas.

—Tsuna, ¿tú…?

Iba a responder con otro comentario pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la rubia lo jalo de su yukata hacía adelante para juntar sus labios en un cándido beso. Tomó unos cuantos segundos para qué su mente se ponga al día y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo pudo devolver el beso con igual o mayor intensidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, solo sintiendo el calor del otro y disfrutando el sabor de sus bocas, pero Tsunade, siempre impaciente, gruño molesta contra él y jaló de él de nuevo para dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo de madera, él la siguió sin quejas.

De repente Tsunade se detuvo y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Al principio parecía querer contenerse pero al final estalló en carcajadas.

Jiraiya la miro confundido y también decepcionado por no poder besarla más.

—Mira. En el techo. —le explicó entre risas.

Su curiosidad lo hizo voltear a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con un muérdago, posicionado de forma inocente sobre sus cabezas.

Ah, Minato traidor. De seguro esto era obra de su loca mujer.

Sonrió nostálgico, no pudiendo evitar soltar una carcajada también.

—Esto me recuerda a la universidad...

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado y ¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
